Los últimos cinco días
by Dragon Dorado
Summary: Lily y James aguardan escondidos a que todo pase, a que Voldemort caiga y así poder tener una vida normal. Pero no saben que ha empezado la cuenta atrás, tanto para ellos como para su enemigo.
1. 27 octubre 1981

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Las situaciones, puede que sí.

Disfrutad de la lectura.

**DD**

* * *

Capítulo 1:**_27 octubre 1981_**

Las hojas amarillas de los árboles se amontonaban en el césped del pulcro jardín. Pronto, los dueños de la casa las hechizarían para después hacerlas desaparecer. A esas alturas ya habían hecho todo lo que se les había ocurrido para matar el tiempo, pero tan sólo llevaban una semana escondidos y todo pesaba cada vez más.

James Potter bufó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Estaba tumbado en el jardín, con los brazos bajo la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas. Prestaba atención a los ruiditos que Harry hacía y a las contestaciones de su mujer al escucharlo. Era lo único que lo hacía feliz, olvidándose de la situación en la que vivían.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Lily al escucharlo resoplar.

El joven abrió los ojos y miró a la pelirroja. Su cara, que hasta ahora había sido alegre, era seria, preocupada. Negó con la cabeza.

Se sentó, apoyándose sobre las manos y se quedó observando a su familia. Ella volvía a prestarle atención al niño; él era el único que les sacaba de la monotonía.

—¿Quieres la escoba? —le preguntó Lily a su hijo cuando éste había alzado los brazos y abría y cerraba los puños señalando algo.

La bruja se levantó con el niño en brazos y lo puso sobre el asiento de la escoba que el tío Sirius le había regalado.

James pensó en su hermano, en Sirius, y en que ya estaba tardando en enviarles una carta.

* * *

—Todavía nada, mi señor.

La sala estaba en penumbra; la única fuente de luz era la de una pequeña chimenea. Los súbditos de Voldemort miraban al mago con más temor que nunca, por haberlo fallado en su intento de encontrar a los Potter.

—Lo suponía —dijo únicamente y sin emoción.

Lord Voldemort se levantó del sillón frente a la chimenea y empezó a caminar alrededor de los mortífagos, los cuales lo rodeaban con un semicírculo y de pie.

—He estado pensando y he llegado a una conclusión —empezó con esa voz que erizaba la piel.

Se paseó por detrás de los magos, fuera de sus campos visuales.

—Hemos perdido el tiempo buscando a James y Lily Potter. —Los mortífagos se extrañaron, pero no dijeron nada—. Sabíamos que la Orden del Fénix, y sobretodo Dumbledore, los escondería muy bien.

Después de llegar al otro lado de la habitación, volvió a ponerse al frente de sus secuaces.

—Ahora quiero que busquéis y encontréis a sus amigos, a la gente de la Orden, y que los obliguéis a que confiesen el paradero de los Potter. —Su voz resonó en aquella última palabra, inquietando a muchos de los presentes—. Y esta vez, no permitiré fallos.

Un par de sonrisas emergieron cuando vieron cada vez más cercana la hora de torturar a los enemigos directos de su amo. Bellatrix y Barty no podrían aguantar mucho más.

* * *

La cara de Lily Potter estaba enmarcada por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía en las manos una carta abierta y la leía detenidamente; era lo que había echado de menos.

_Queridos James y Lily:_

_Siento no haberos escrito antes; sé cuánta falta os hace saber qué pasa por aquí. Tranquilos, todos estamos bien. Aunque debo admitirlo: ahora tengo más miedo que nunca. Frank no me hace mucho caso, pero esta calma por parte de Voldemort es peligrosa. Resulta que los mortífagos no han venido por casa a registrarla, como todos los días hacían. Dice Frank que se han cansado de tener que enfrentarse a nosotros constantemente y sin encontrar algo. Tengo miedo._

_Neville ya anda y se cae constantemente. A veces me gustaría ser tan ignorante como él, poder olvidarme del peligro que corréis. Y no es por tener a menos vuestra situación, pero temo más por mi familia, por si algún día nos hacen daño de verdad._

_Molly Weasley vino a casa hace unos días con sus dos hijos pequeños. Ginebra tiene tres meses y es la niña más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Se pasó todo el día mirando a Neville e imitándolo. Nos lo pasamos muy bien Molly y yo, porque Frank se había reunido con la Orden, también Arthur Weasley, y vinieron a casa juntos. Ellos están bien, como todos sus hijos. _

_Espero que estéis bien. Es lo único que deseo ahora mismo._

_Os quiere vuestra amiga y hermana,_

_Alice_

—¿De quién es? —preguntó James apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.

—De Alice —le contestó ella sin poder contener una lágrima.

Su marido la vio deslizarse por su mejilla y, antes de que cayera a su ropa, la recogió con un dedo. Después besó su cara y sus labios.

—Te quiero —dijo en un susurro.

Lily se levantó de la silla y se acurrucó en el pecho de James, pegándose todo lo posible a él. Se quedaron así, rodeándose con los brazos y con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose.


	2. 28 octubre 1981

**Capítulo 2:**_**28 octubre 1981**_

—¡Lily! ¿Dónde están mis pantalones?

La bruja rodó los ojos. Dejó la sartén sobre la encimera, se limpió las manos con una paño y salió de la cocina. Seguramente _sus _pantalones -Lily ya sabía a cuáles se refería- estarían detrás de algún sillón.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación, notando la humedad que venía del cuarto del baño, donde James la esperaba.

Lily bufó, pasándose una mano por la frente y agachándose delante del sillón marrón junto a la cama. Alargó el brazo y agarró la prenda de su marido.

—¿Lily? ¿La estás buscando? —preguntó impaciente, abriendo la puerta del baño para que se le escuchara con más claridad.

La pelirroja le entregó la prenda y, casi al instante, Harry empezó a llorar. Lily bufó de nuevo y bajó pesadamente las escaleras.

Se sentó en el sofá después de asear a Harry y limpiar un poco. Cerró los ojos, prestando atención a los ruiditos que hacía el niño desde el suelo, pero a la vez intentando relajarse. Aquellas cosas la distraían: cuidar de su hijo, limpiar inútilmente, incluso mimar a James, pero era lo que quería, olvidarse de lo que pasaba, del peligro, de Voldemort.

El roce de unos labios en su frente la hizo sonreír. James se sentó junto a su mujer, mirándola y al mismo tiempo con un brazo alargado hacia Harry.

—¿Ha llegado alguna carta más?

Él realmente lo que esperaba era alguna señal de Sirius y de sus amigos en general, pero sobretodo del mismo moreno de ojos grises.

—No lo he mirado —contestó Lily abriendo los ojos.

James llevaba el pelo mojado, una sonrisa en la cara mirando a su hijo y puestos sus pantalones.

Se puso de pie y salió del salón. A los pocos minutos volvió con un sobre en una mano y la varita en la otra. Tenía abierta la carta y la leía mientras caminaba hasta el sofá. Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó al ver la cara de preocupación de su marido.

—De Canuto.

Entonces la miró y se acercó a ella. Lily cogió la carta de entre sus manos y la leyó. Al terminar, alzó la vista hacia James.

—Están en peligro —dijo él con la mirada perdida.

—Pero eso ya lo sabíamos desde el principio —intentó tranquilizarlo llevando una mano a la suya.

—Lily, ahora sólo los buscan a ellos, a mis amigos —insistió el moreno mirando ahora los ojos verdes de su mujer.

—Sabrán defenderse.

James bajó la cabeza y frunció los labios.

—Voldemort no se atrevería a pelear contra toda la Orden —añadió Lily buscando la mirada del joven.

* * *

Las sombras avanzaban silenciosamente por la calle. Se acercaban a un edificio que daba la sensación de estar abandonado, pero que en realidad era utilizado constantemente por el grupo de magos defensores de los muggles y sangre sucia.

Pero esta vez los pillarían por sorpresa. Los mortífagos se repartieron, rodeando el edificio, y, cuando estuvieron listos, uno de ellos lanzó un inofensivo hechizo a la puerta. Después, esperaron escondidos bajo un hechizo de ocultamiento.

A los diez minutos, se abrió la puerta y apareció una pequeña cabeza y una varita alzada.

—Habrá sido un gato —se escuchó la voz de Sirius.

—No creo que…

Alice Longbottom no acabó su frase, pues Bellatrix le había lanzado un hechizo _desmaius_ cuando la chica había sacado todo su cuerpo al exterior. Después había conjurado su cuerpo rápidamente, antes incluso de que su primo, Sirius Black, que había acompañado a Alice a inspeccionar, alzara la varita.

Un escudo apareció alrededor del edificio al mismo tiempo que los mortífagos atacaban a Sirius y que éste pronunciaba algo.

—¡Pero Alice sigue fuera! —protestó el mago mirando tras de sí.

Un grupo bastante grande salió del edificio, aún siendo protegidos por el hechizo de Dumbledore.

Bellatrix, por otra parte, se había llevado a Alice un poco más apartada. Pero no pasó mucho antes de que la joven despertase.

—¿Dónde se esconden los Potter? —preguntó con furia al tiempo que le lanzaba un _cruciatus_ a Alice.

—No conseguirás lo que quieres —le contestó ella protegiéndose.

—¡Maldita traidora! —exclamó más enfurecida la bruja, al tiempo que le lanzaba un hechizo.

Alice, aprovechando que a su oponente le gustaba hablar mucho, lanzó antes un hechizo y después se protegió.

Bellatrix salió despedida hacia el final del callejón. Entonces, sintió que una mano presionaba su brazo derecho y buscó a la persona que tenía al lado. Era Frank, que empezó a caminar nada más recibir la mirada de su esposa.

—¡Longbottom!

El joven puso a Alice tras su cuerpo, para protegerla del mago que lo había llamado.

Frank tenía unos reflejos envidiables y pudo repeler el hechizo de Barty Crouch J. sin mucho esfuerzo. En cambio, el mortífago no se dio cuenta del conjuro del miembro de la Orden y salió despedido hacia atrás como unos segundos antes había hecho Bellatrix. Después, se apresuraron a entrar dentro del círculo que habían formado sus compañeros, dando la espalda a la casa y protegiéndose unos a otros. Cuando por fin la pareja estuvo a cubierto, los demás los siguieron adentro, todavía bajo la protección del escudo de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Abrió los ojos confusa; se había dormido. Lily estaba en el sofá y se estaba desperezando, después de haber estado allí casi dos horas. Se le había pasado la tarde sin darse cuenta. Pero eso no le preocupaba; lo que sí era que no sabía dónde estaba Harry. Lo había dejado en el suelo y ella se había acostado en el sofá mientras lo veía jugar.

Se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente y al ver que no estaba allí fue directa al patio delantero. Nada. La joven empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Pero entonces vio una carta en el suelo, se agachó y la tomo en sus manos. La dejó sobre la mesa y siguió buscando a su hijo.

—¿Harry?

Sabía que no le respondería, pero tal vez encontraría una señal que…

La puerta del patio trasero estaba abierta. La abrió del todo y buscó algo con la mirada. Allí estaba. James se sentaba en el suelo frente al niño y jugaba con él. Entonces alzó la vista hacia ella y le sonrió. Harry también la miró y dirigió sus puños hacia su madre, abriéndolos y cerrándolos.

James entró por fin a la casa, pues ya estaba oscureciendo, y se extrañó al ver a su mujer de pie frente a la mesa del comedor, con una carta abierta en la mano. Apoyó al niño en un brazo y se acercó a Lily.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella lo miró y enseguida se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas. Llevó su cabeza hacia el hombro de su marido y sollozó allí, con una mano en la espalda de James y la otra sujetando la carta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó cuando ya se hubo tranquilizado. Miró sus ojos verdes cuando alzó la cabeza.

—Alice… y Frank —pudo decir. James se asustó—. Los mortífagos los atacaron, a todos, pero Alice… —soltó un pequeño lamento—, Bellatrix casi la mata, —Miró a James. — por nuestra culpa.

—No, Lily, todos estamos juntos para acabar con Voldemort.

James la consolaba, pero no se quitaba de la cabeza ese "a todos", pues significaba que también a sus amigos los habían atacado.

—Todos se encuentran bien, mientras sigan unidos —añadió el moreno con la mirada perdida, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Lily.


End file.
